Rikka's Diary
by Debumi1998
Summary: This a story from the pages of Rikka's diary. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This story will be completely different from the original anime..I'm just giving it a try..hope you enjoy it.

23rd September

Dear Diary,

I was late for my English class and I was running like I had been chased by some bull! I was going to meet Yuuta today and I was so happy! He was out of town for a few months and I missed him so much!

When he told me he would be coming for the class I was literally flying. However, he didn't seem that happy.

Anyways I was running and running,I had removed my eye patch on Yuuta's request long time back and it didn't cause much of a problem. I burst through the door and sighed with relief to see that Miss Shanya had not yet arrived.

I went and sat beside Yuuta in the first row with Nibutani on my left. Both of them were quarrelling for God knew what reason.

Yuuta didn't even see me when I entered and both of them still quarrelled..calling each other names and squabbling. I read my copy of 'Nicholas Sparks-A walk to remember'..it was the probably twentieth time I was reading the book and I was always in love with the story.

They kept on arguing until Miss Shanya arrived. I was not at all cognisant as to why they were quarrelling. I just felt ignored and lonely. Miss Shanya gave us some English assignment and I immediately started working on it. Oh I had completely forgotten to tell that Yuuta had broken his hand just before leaving town, he was cycling and accidentally he had crashed with another cyclist,who was bruised but escaped without any broken limbs. However, Yuuta ended up with his hand in a sling. Fortunately it was his left hand so he didn't have to worry about writing. I tried to make small talk with Yuuta but he replied to me in monosyllables and looked at me coldly. I tried to do the class assignment but to no avail,the quarrel between the two continued and in the end of the class Miss Shanya was annoyed and surprised to see my work incomplete. I was always the best in English in my class..I'm not showing off mind you! So I got up from my seat and went and sat on another seat to Nibutani's right which was usually occupied by Kumin,who was not present today. I finished my work and handed the papers to the teacher.

I felt Nibutani whisper to me.

"Look he has become so quiet after you got up!" she whispered.

"What can I do?"I said.

Nibutani remained quiet sensing that I was upset.

After class was over I waited for Yuuta near the staircase,we usually kissed or shared hugs after classes. He came out much later and said,"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you!"I replied frowning.

He shrugged casually and resumed walking forward. He didn't walk me home that day. I thought he was just behind me but when I turned around there was no one. I sighed trying to control the urge to cry. But no I wouldn't I won't cry. I had received enough negligence from my parents and I was used to it. Toka is the only one who loved me always,no matter how much we fight.

I returned home munching on some potato wafers and reading 'A walk to remember'.

I sent Yuuta an SMS as soon as I reached home but he didn't reply not even after I had had lunch and went for a stroll outside. Yuuta was not home when I went to check his apartments. I had moved in with my mother to another part of the town not far from Yuuta's place.

I looked at the lock on his door and left a small note in the mail box "Please call me as soon as you get this. Worried for you..love you..Yours Tyrant's Eye"

A/N Next chapter will be here soon! Read and review as always! :)


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"A/N So here's the second chapter..hope you like it!/span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I stayed awake almost the entire night waiting to receive a call or an SMS from Yuuta, but I didn't get a single one. I kept looking out of the window to see in case he comes. I knew it was silly for him to appear at my window at that time of the night but still. span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I was almost dozing when I suddenly heard a tap on the window. Thinking it was Yuuta I jumped out of my bed happily and ran to the window,but to my greatest dismay there was nothing there. I kept wondering whether I had imagined the tapping sound. But then I realised that it had started to rain outside. I sat down by the window and wrapped my arms around myself.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""Why are you doing this to me? Why?" I asked to no one in particular and tears flowed down my cheeks.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I woke up in the morning to find myself still crouched under the window,my cheeks felt dry and lifeless due to hours of crying. I got up unwillingly and showered and dressed for school. I refused to eat anything despite my mother's requests. I grabbed a bar of chocolate and left for school. School has always been home to me and I loved the ambience of our classroom. Today I mentally thanked God that we had no English classes and so I won't have to face Yuuta. Moreover, we had our French classes which started at an earlier hour before the rest of the students arrived so there was no chance of seeing him,except for the Inter-house Football Tournament which was to take place after the recess.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I attended the classes peacefully. Enjoying with my friends and playing pranks,I had learned the habit of blocking bad thoughts long time back so it wasn't too difficult for me either. We chatted and talked during recess and I had to endure Dekomori's frantic requests to help her find the true Mori Summer. After recess we were to go to the field to watch the match between the four houses out of which two would play in the finals. I was least interested in football and I barely knew the guys who were playing. Yuuta's not the kind of athletic person and moreover with a broken hand how can he play?span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I stood there chatting with Kumin and Nibutani when the ball came across the lobby suddenly and hit me in my eye. It didn't hurt much to be honest but I was scared at first. I was immediately given an ice pack and I soon felt better. I looked around for Yuuta but he was no where to be seen at first. But then I caught a glimpse of him watching me from the distance. I felt bad that inspite of seeing the ball hit my eye he didn't come to me. I recalled last year's Sports Day where he had fallen down during the two hundred metres race and I had omitted my name from the race in order to take care of his injury. I felt glad in a way that I wasn't wearing my glasses or contacts or I would have ended up in the hospital. A place which I dread the most!span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"When the throbbing inside my head stopped I went up to Yuuta to speak to him. He didn't wanna come speak to me but the other guys pushed him towards me and he reluctantly came up to me, although his gaze fixed on some other direction.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""Hey"I said trying to be cheerful.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"No reply.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""What's up?"span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"Still no reply.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""Hey are you angry with me because I got up from beside you yesterday?" I asked.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"He shook his head. span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""You didn't even reply or come yesterday night! I was so worried!" I said concerned.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;""Can you just lower your voice so that others may not take it in the wrong way?"he replied for the first time in that day but he was never so rude to me.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I was going to say something but was interrupted by Kumin. span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"I walked away looking dazed and feeling numb. I didn't feel like seeing the match anymore,I took my bag and started walking towards home. I thought he might come running behind me but I realised he wasn't the same guy I had known all these two years,he had changed.span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;" span/span/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 12px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-family: Helvetica;"span style="font-size: 12px;"AN Read and review as always! Love you all!/span/span/p 


End file.
